This project assesses methods for decreasing HIV-risk behaviors in substance abusers, and assesses the safety and efficacy of pharmacological and behavioral treatments for opioid dependence in those already infected with HIV. A randomized clinical trial examined whether sustained HIV-protective behaviors can be achieved by adding a cognitive-behavioral coping-skills and relapse-prevention intervention to voucher-based contingency management has been completed. Inner-city methadone-maintained cocaine abusers were taught: 1) to identify and seek out sources of reinforcement that do not carry risks of HIV; and 2) to develop adaptive problem-focused and emotion-focused coping responses to general and drug-specific stressors that might otherwise trigger HIV-risk behaviors. Data are being analyzed.